world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121713-Beau-Jossik
04:35 -- garrisonedGuardian GG began pestering chessAficionado CA at 16:35 -- 04:35 GG: BEAU DEMA-N. 04:35 CA: Hello Jossik... 04:35 GG: - HAVE A QUEST-ON FOR YOU. 04:36 CA: hmm? Go ahead... 04:36 GG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU TH-NK YOU ARE DO-NG. 04:36 GG: - HEARD ABOUT WHAT YOU STARTED W-TH TLALOC 04:36 GG: DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCK-N -DEA 04:36 CA: I'll have you know I've already been told the error of my ways... 04:37 GG: HOW FUCKED UP THAT -S 04:37 GG: -'L TELL YOU: 04:37 CA: I plan to remedy the situation once he comes online... 04:37 GG: EXTREMELY FUCKED UP 04:37 CA: HEY NEWS FLASH BUSTER... 04:37 GG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY REMEDY 04:37 CA: I... 04:37 CA: WAS... 04:37 CA: ALREADY... 04:37 CA: TOLD... 04:37 CA: HOW WRONG IT IS... 04:38 CA: IM TRYING TO FIX IT... 04:38 GG: - THOUGHT - WOULD FUCK-NG RE-NFORCE FOR MY MO-RA-LS SAKE. 04:39 GG: BECAUSE THAT SH-T COULD SER-OUSLY BREAK H-S FUCK-N BRA-N 04:39 CA: Guess what... 04:39 CA: I already got told that exact scentence... 04:39 GG: BY WHO 04:39 GG: THEY SOUND PRETTY SMART 04:39 CA: Null... 04:39 GG: OH OK 04:39 GG: FUCK HER 04:40 GG: SHES -N CAHOOTS W-TH JACK 04:40 CA: NOTHING HAS EVEN HAPPENED YET BTW... 04:40 GG: ALSO -DK -F YOU'VE HEARD 04:40 GG: BUT JACK STRUCK AGA-N 04:40 CA: ?... 04:41 GG: HE K-LLED DO-RS WAK-NG SELF AND RYSPORS DREAMSELD 04:41 GG: APPARENTLY W-TH AN UMBRELLA 04:43 CA: W-what... 04:43 GG: THEYRE BOTH TECHN-CALLY OK THOUGH. 04:44 CA: That... 04:44 GG: DO-R JUST WENT BACK TO H-S DREAMSELF AND RYSPOR WENT BACK TO H-S WAK-NG SELF 04:44 CA: makes no sense... 04:44 CA: Oh that explains everything /s... 04:48 GG: WHEN YOU D-E, YOU GO -NTO YOUR DREAMSELF FULL T-ME 04:48 GG: OR SOMETH-NG 04:48 CA: So he's on Derse?... 04:48 GG: YEAH 04:48 CA: Hey... 04:48 CA: Theres this amazing button... 04:49 CA: called the caps lock button... 04:49 CA: you shold turn it off... 04:49 GG: -M ST-LL ANGRY AT YOU 04:49 GG: SO, UH, NO 04:49 CA: I don't know what more you want me to do... 04:50 CA: I am ceasing this apparantly silly idea before anything comes of it... 04:50 GG: OK GOOD 04:50 GG: SORRY, - WAS K-NDA AFRA-D FOR MY MO-RA-L 04:51 CA: Like I said... 04:51 CA: I haven't spoken to him since the time this was proposed... 04:51 GG: OK GOOD 04:51 CA: So, it's not like anything's happened... 04:51 GG: - W-LL TALK TO H-M AS WELL 04:52 CA: Make no mistake, I still hold black intents, I'm just ceasing the Black/Red relationship... 04:52 GG: GOOD 04:53 GG: HONESTLY, HE NEEDS A GOOD BLACK RELAT-ONSH-P 04:53 CA: Man, you must be really crabby to still have caps on... 04:53 GG: also, - suppose have calmed enough release caps 04:56 CA: thank you... 04:57 GG: When - talk to h-m, - w-ll try to subtly push h-m -n a blacker d-rect-on 04:57 CA: That would be best, Null only gave me so many tips... 04:58 GG: Also you should probs not trust her after what just happened 04:58 GG: after all, she and jack have a "th-ng" 04:58 CA: Oh trust me, I have no intent to trust her, talk to her maybe... 04:58 GG: good 04:59 CA: I mean I already know how she ticks, it'd be an awful waste to cease contact... 04:59 GG: because -f she -s on h-s s-de 04:59 GG: shes an enemy 04:59 CA: Perhaps... 04:59 GG: and thats all there really -s to say on the matter 05:00 CA: As much as I would wish everything could be simply black & white, it isn't that simple... 05:00 GG: yeah - know 05:00 GG: but at th-s po-nt -. t-me, - cant afford to take chances 05:00 GG: espec-ally w-th jack 05:01 CA: Perhaps Null is an enemy, perhaps she is a double aganet, there are too many variables, but you're approach is one I can definetly get behind... 05:01 CA: I wish some of my teamates could say the same... 05:01 GG: thank you 05:02 GG: also, - have dec-ded to end my ex-le 05:02 GG: because of the whole jack situat-on 05:02 CA: Finally... 05:02 GG: -t's a purely pract-cal dec-s-on 05:03 GG: w-th no emot-onal mot-vat-ons 05:03 CA: you suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure?... 05:03 GG: - am pos-t-ve 05:03 GG: also 05:04 GG: shut up 05:04 CA: :3... 05:04 GG: stop that. 05:05 CA: okay... 05:06 GG: thank you. 05:06 GG: - suppose - w-ll talk to you later, beau 05:07 CA: Oh wait... 05:07 GG: ? 05:07 CA: When you talk to Tlaloc... 05:08 GG: yes? 05:09 CA: Try and steer his feelings to a blacker quadrant... 05:09 GG: oh, - w-ll 05:09 GG: any v-tr-ol you want me to relay to h-m? 05:09 CA: He's awful at flirting... 05:10 GG: true, but you can do better 05:10 GG: get creat-ve! 05:10 CA: Well... 05:10 CA: Null told me that finding a red partner would probably fuel his jealousy... 05:11 GG: ehh, - dunno, 05:11 GG: that may only fuel more red feel-ns 05:12 CA: Why does he have to be such a simpleton... 05:12 GG: hee, there we go 05:12 CA: What? Calling him stupid?... 05:13 GG: well yeah, any -nsult w-ll help 05:14 GG: - th-nk you'll do great 05:14 GG: but, - have to go 05:14 CA: Bye Joss-k... 05:14 GG: goodbye, beau 05:14 CA: Thanks for the help... 05:15 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering garrisonedGuardian GG at 17:15 --